csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sims 2 - Notable Pre-Made Sims and their fitness levels
This is a list of all the pre-made playable Sims from The Sims 2 base game and their default fitness levels. A few well known townies and NPCs, as well as many resurrectable and a few un-resurrectable Sims have also been listed. Enjoy! :) Notable Pre-Made Sims from the Sims 2 and their fitness levels Volume One Notes: *If Bella Goth is added to a playable household, the player will discover that even though her fitness level indicates that she is supposed to have the "Fit" body shape flag, it has not been set, and thus her default body shape is "Thin". This is also the case with Pascal Curious. *The unborn babies of Brandi Broke and Pascal Curious will be midway between having minimum and maximum fitness when they are born. They will have no body shape flags, so they will start off "Thin". *Sometimes the game will reset Pascal Curious' correct body shape flag - "Fit" - that corresponds to his fitness level upon loading the Curious family. This usually happens if expansion packs have been installed prior to loading the Curious family for the first time. Volume Two Notes: *If Michael Bachelor, Darleen Dreamer, Luc Smith, Melissa Sims, Patrick Jones, Vicki Sims, Cordelia Capp, Caliban Capp, Julius Caesar, Antony Capp, Cleopatra Capp, Scribonia Capp, and/or Octavius Capp are resurrected, the player will discover that even though their fitness levels indicate that they are supposed to have the "Fit" body shape flag, it has not been set, and thus their default body shapes are "Thin". This is also the case with Knut Futa. *If Calpurnia Caesar is resurrected, the player will discover that even though her fitness level indicates that she is supposed to have the "Fit" body shape flag, it has not been set, however the "Fat" body shape flag is set, and thus her default body shape is "Fat". *It is very common among Sims with inadequate character data, or glitchiness, such as Luc Smith, Melissa Sims, Patrick Jones, and Vicki Sims to have top fitness, but no body shape flags. **This is also often the case among Sims such as Cordelia Capp, Caliban Capp, Julius Caesar, Antony Capp, Cleopatra Capp, Scribonia Capp, and Octavius Capp who are slightly safer and less glitchy than Luc Smith, Melissa Sims, Patrick Jones, and Vicki Sims, but still not 100% safe without the use of a third party program, or sometimes not even with that. *If Buck, Antonio, and Claudio are extracted to Body Shop, they will be "Thin", not "Fat". This is also the case of Kevin Beare, Monica Bratford, Chaz Whippler, Edwin Sharpe, and Dora Ottomas who will be "Thin", not "Fat", if they are extracted to Body Shop. Isabella in contrast will be "Fat", not "Thin". This is also the case of Gunnar Roque and Florence Delarosa who will be "Fat", not "Thin", if they are extracted to Body Shop. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Sims